10 Reasons why I
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: Yay! New story! Sorry been busy! Kid Flash makes a list. About what you say? Well maybe about a certain pink haired girl.(of course i'm talking about Jinx. I don't hope you were thinking about Kole are someone.) Read and find what the list is!


**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post any stories last week. Super duper snuper busy. But now, you has a story. :D Enjoy the story!**

Kid Flash sat on his bed, thinking about a certain pink haired girl. Who just happened to be his girlfriend. He always smiled when he thought of Jinx. What was it about her that made him love her so much? The question stuck with him. So he grabbed a piece of paper and made a list of 10 reasons why he loved her.

Her hair and eyes. They are so unique. I have never seen anyone with that weird color of hair, but have it be natural. It blows my mind. And her eyes. Sneaky and witty like a cats. And also that very unique pink color. He just loved to look at them. Often times she would hex him because he was just staring at her.

Her smirk/ smile. I would do anything to get that smirk out of her. I've only seen her smile fully about once or twice, and it made my heart beat about 1000 times faster. It makes me happy to see her smile. That's why I will do anything to see her smile.

Her loyalty. She always commits 100% to whatever she is doing. Especially me. She would never cheat or flirt with another guy. If she wasn't happy in this relationship, she would just tell me. Not go and cheat.

Her willingness to listen. Whether I am sad, mad or happy, she will always listen. She might make sarcastic comments, and laugh at me, but she will always stay and listen. And when I am sad, she will say things to uplift me. They might be at my expense, but she does them at the good of heart.

When she shoots hexes. Whether in battle(lots of times) or at me(most the time) it is always hot. How her eyes light up and her hands spark with the pink bad luck light. Especially when she shoots them at me. Because usually its because I made her mad, and you can see the rage burning in her eyes as she shoots it.

Her personality. It perfectly counters mine. Where my personality is fun, flirty, and happy. Hers is professional, snarky, witty, and uptight. I guess she is the Yin to my Yang. And I think that is why this relationship works, because of our counter personalities.

When she draws. I rarely see her do it because most times she locks herself in her room to do it, but sometimes I see her do it. I see her draw pictures of unicorns (haha) and fairy tale lands. Those are just for fun drawings. But sometimes I see those drawing she spends days on. Pictures of roses, vases, a red and yellow blur. And of me. (haha again) But they look like a professional had drawn them.

When she does Gymnastics. She is so flexible. One time in battle, Doctor Light shot a light at her, and she went down into the splits to avoid it. And it didn't even seem to affect her. She flips through the air like there is no gravity, and she seems to be able to backflips and back handsprings for hours.

That I'm one of the only people she trusts. She let me do so much with her and for her. She came to the good side, even stood up to Madam Rouge because she trusts me so much. And that makes me very prideful, because I know she has never really trusted anyone, even when she was younger. Especially when she was younger. That's another thing, she trusted me enough to tell me her past.

That she is just so beautiful. From everything from her unique hair and eyes, to her slim flexible body, her shortness, her scowl, her smile, her smirk, when she rolls her eyes, when she eats, yawns. Anything. She is just so pretty. I know most girls I call "hot" but she is legit beautiful. I know some people, most people, would disagree, and would find her gray skin and pink qualities weird, but they just add to her beautifulness. Just beautiful.

Kid Flash set down his pencil. She looked at his list and smiled. "Well thats... nice." A voice says behind me. I whirl around to see the pink haired girl. She pulled me into a kiss, and I smile. Yup. I love this girl. And you know the best part? She loves me.

**Yay I loved it! So I actually got this idea when I was at my grandparents cabin at Bear Lake(in Idaho) and I was so bored. (OMG they have the biggest cabin in the world, but they don't have wifi! The only technology they have is and xbox and a wii. Which are good, but I need wifi!) so I made a top 10 list about why I like my crush. No we aren't dating, and I doubt he likes me back(well my cousins say he does because he always talks about me but IDK) but I made it then I got this idea. Hope you liked it! Please read, review and critique!**

**Question of the story:**

**Do you like llamas?**

**my answer: ...yes...yes I do.**

**Now tell me if you like them. If you know me personally, then you would know that llama's are like in every other sentence I speak. Haha thats just me :D**

**Byeeeeeee!**!

**-Tia (Gkyhdjr) **


End file.
